Ice & Snow
by Loving New Dawn
Summary: I wrote this for an assignment. I based it off Ice and Snow. I made a few changes to make sure it wasn't copyright. Enjoy! Please Reivew!


**Hey Readers! I'm back with a new story. Just to explain this story is something I wrote for an assignment. I got a B. Anyway, this is something that was meant to be something like Ice and Snow, but I wasn't allowed to use magic so I changed that, well I had to change a few things so it wasn't copyright but anyway R&R enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. (but I do rightfully own this story!)**

* * *

**Ice and Snow**

* * *

In the time of old, two children were born, one into a noble family, the other to a peasant family. To the nobles, a handsome boy, his name, Elliot. To the peasants, a beautiful girl, her name, Freedert. Elliot grew up training for a knighthood. One day, he saw a peasant girl watching him from among the trees. 'Why do peasants have such beautiful girls? The noble girls, I've seen no such beauty,' he thought.

Freederts beauty would put flowers to shame. Freedert could do any chore and she respectfully obeyed her father. One day, she saw a boy training, she watched him from among the trees. 'So handsome, such fine clothes, a noble he must be! What name does he belong to? Dare I ask? No. I must return home.'

* * *

Years past, Elliot received his knighthood. Freedert became the girl which every man had his eye on. Elliot was training, but his mind was on the girl amongst the trees. He hoped to speak with her, then, she appeared again, never leaving the cover of the trees. 'Please, come closer, I wish to speak with you,' Elliot pleaded. The girl hesitantly came closer, leaving the trees.

'How may I help you sir?' Her melodic voice asked. Elliot just stared. 'Are you alright sir?' Elliot broke out of his shock.

'What is your name?' He asked.

'It's Freedert. And what would yours be?' She asked.

'Elliot. You're beautiful. S-sorry! Um, uh, you're always watching me, why?'

'That's because, I was wondering, who could be so handsome yet strong, and I fell in love at first sight. OH! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! Well, I did, but you're a noble, uh-!' Elliot pulled her into a tight embrace.

'I also, fair maiden, fell in love at first sight.' He kissed her. But, among the trees, another peasant witnessed their secret meeting.

* * *

When Freedert returned home, her father was waiting, his face red with anger. 'What were you thinking? Kissing a noble! HUH? Who will marry you now, eh? NO ONE! NO one would want you now! You'll forever be my burden!' He started beating her. 'You dishonour me!' But the pain Freedert felt then would not compare to the pain she would feel later.

When Elliot returned home, his father stood smiling, his mother weeping in the corner. 'Oh shut up woman! You should be happy!' He looked at Elliot, 'you, out of all new knights got requested to the frontline to protect the town!' Elliot was shocked.

'Really?'

'Yes boy. You leave tomorrow afternoon!'

'Elliot waited for Freedert; he wanted to speak the bad news. Freedert emerged from the trees; she had bruises on her head, arms and legs. 'What happened?'

'Someone saw us yesterday, they told my father, my father beat me, but I deserved it.' Elliot looked away.

'So you're having regrets?' Freedert nodded. 'Well it doesn't matter anyway; it'll only make it easier to leave.' Freedert looked at him. 'I have been called to the frontline, so, I came to say to my fair maiden, farewell.'

'No!' Freedert called. 'Don't go!' Elliot didn't look at her.

'I must! It's the law! I must obey orders!' Freedert understood.

'Then, promise you'll find me upon your return.' Elliot looked at her.

'I promise, so, farewell my fair maiden.'

'Yes, farewell my knight.'

* * *

The battle lasted many days. When it looked almost over, a stray arrow hit Elliot.

'Freedert!' A friend called. 'The knight you admire! An arrow hit him!' Freedert started pouring tears; she ran to the church, bent down at the altar and prayed. The bishop entered.

'Oh, my poor child, I have gotten wind of your pain, take this cure, it'll make you feel better.'

'Really good sir?'

'Really my child.' She drank it and collapsed.

Back on the battlefield, Elliot was awakening, the arrow did not hit his heart, he had been treated. Elliot looked around, no battle was raging, while he slumbered that battle had ended. He returned to that village, Freedert was nowhere to be found. He finally looked in the church, and there lying on the floor was Freedert. He ran to her, but she drew breathe no more. The bishop entered the room.

'Ah my child, do you suffer the same pain as she?'

'Good sir, of what pain did she suffer?'

'She suffered inside; I still have the cure if you wish some.'

'Yes good sir, I wish some.' When Elliot received the cure, he whispered, 'I shall keep my promise and find my fair maiden!' He drank it and collapsed.

Elliot and Freedert were buried together by their mothers in hope that in death, they would find each other.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. It seemed longer, but that's probably because it was handwritten. Anyway please review.**

**Loving New Dawn.**


End file.
